


The Curious Case Of Matsuoka Rin

by ronaldknox



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Multi, Violence, attempted suicide, its a cluster fuck tbh, theres lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaldknox/pseuds/ronaldknox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin a delinquent wakes up in a hospital with absolutely no memories. The only clues that he has about his life are a hospital bracelet and a person that says the he's his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case Of Matsuoka Rin

_"Shit!"_  
 _"Call 911!"_  
 _"There's so much blood!"_  
 _"Holy shit!"_

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

That's all that he can remember. The memory of all of that red was somewhat comforting. He smiled at the fond memory. It was so beautiful and it matched his eyes so well. He couldn't believe that he could produce such beauty. His marveling was cut short by more yelling and his face contorted into a look of pure rage and his eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"Let me die!" the red eyed boy screamed in absolute fury, The man in white had another idea. "Get the sedatives! We need to sedate him before he hurts himself even more!" The boy on the gurney growled and snarled at the people in white.  _'Why the fuck won't they let me die?'_ He thought as he managed to free one of his legs. "Let-" he used that free leg and kicked one of the people that were attempting to restrain him in the stomach. "-Me-" He bit another one of their hands and they screamed in agony. "-GO!" He head butted one of the others and watched with morbid satisfaction as they fell to the ground and hit they bright white and teal checkered floor with a sickening crack. 

He smirked triumphantly but the smile was quickly wiped from his face when he felt a sharp pinch on his arm. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed in outrage. One of the people in white managed to prick him with a needle that held the sedative. The red eyed boy felt his body slowly beginning to feel the affects of the drug, "You...Son...of..." And then he blacked out.

He was surrounded by darkness now. Was he finally dead? Did his wish finally come true? He hoped to whatever higher being that was in charge  that it had. 

It turns out that he wasn't dead. Not even close. The sedative just kicked in and knocked him out. He was filled with such despair when he woke up that he actually started to cry. He didn't even remember why he wanted to die but he knew that living was absolute agony. Actually, now that he thought about it, he couldn't really remember anything, Not his name, not his age, nothing.  _'What the fuck.'_ He thought with a frown fixed on his face.  He accidentally bit his lip and hissed. Had his teeth always been that sharp? Was he human? Did anyone else have teeth like this because this didn't seem normal. Little did he know some of his questions were about to get answered.

  
He heard a soft tap on the door and he jolted in surprise. "Matsuoka-san? Are you awake?" Asked a soft voice. ' _Matsuoka? is that me?'_  He asked himself with a thoughtful frown. He looked down and saw a bracelet on his wrist that verified his suspicions . The bracelet said

_'Matsuoka, Rin_

_02- 02-14'_

There was also a bar code but that didn't seem all that important to him at the moment. "Matsuoka? Oh I don't think he's awake yet. You might have to come back later sir." The woman said gently.

That was when he heard a male voice say "Oh. That's too bad. I wanted to give him a lat birthday gift."   _'Birthday? My birthday was recently?'_ He thought with a slight frown. He was brought back to reality as he heard the foot steps retreating. "Wait!" He yelled. "I-I'm awake!" He heard the steps stop and  they began again and they were getting closer. He was very anxious. Who could this person be? They obviously knew him since they were coming to visit him but, who were they?

His answer came in the form of a very handsome man  with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He was holding a bouquet of flowers too. How cute. Something about that made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside but,he stomped on the feeling rather quickly and went back to the matter at hand. He needed to find out who this guy was and how he knew him. So he asked him the only way he knew how.

Rudely.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" He asked as he eyed him. He had on a school uniform so he wasn't that old but did that mean that he was in high school too? Who knows. The stranger tilted his head to the side and looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "What?" Rin glared at him. Was this guy stupid? He asked a question and expected a response not this bull shit.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer." He said his glare intensifying. The tall green eyed man (who Rin would never admit was extremely handsome.) Stared at him with an unreadable expression. "...Is this a joke?" He asked with a pout. "Cause if so, it's not funny at all Rin-Rin." 

 _'Rin-Rin? What the fuck?'_ He was extremely put off by that nick name but for some reason, he had no problem with the person standing before him using it. "Do i  _look_  like I'm joking? Answer my question. _Now."_ He honestly was growing tired of this...whatever this was. The guy finally seemed to be getting it and he sighed and sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed but not before setting the flowers down."So you really don't remember me?" he asked quietly. He seemed sad. Rin didn't like it not one bit. "No. Can you tell me now?" he asked with an impatient frown.  
  
The man next to him smiled. "Alright. I'm Tachibana Makoto. Your Boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this


End file.
